<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>王氏双子的爱人 14 by alice0822</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457482">王氏双子的爱人 14</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822'>alice0822</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>王氏双子的爱人 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14</p><p> </p><p>有甜有虐…</p><p>三人行，并必有一👋</p><p> </p><p>“爬过来。”<br/>肖战挪动着四肢，吃力的向王一博爬去…<br/>被浸泡了盐水的长鞭，一下子打到肖战背上“快点爬。”<br/>疼痛感让肖战浑身颤抖，但没有指令也不敢发出一点声音，因为进来之前王一丹就和自己说过，进房间后没有得到许可，一个音节都不能发出来，否则～……</p><p>这个房间没有地毯，硬硬的地板膈的膝盖，手肘生疼，但刚挨完一鞭，被鞭子抽打可不比膝盖手肘这些小痛， 肖战加快速度，爬到了王一博腿边。<br/>王一丹拿出一条黑布遮住肖战的眼睛，轻轻的在脑后打了一个蝴蝶结， “哥，小战战是初犯，给点教训就好了。” 又摸了摸肖战头发，“小战战，我向来对sm这些不感兴趣，你乖乖的，哥哥只是让你长些记性而已…”</p><p>肖战眼睛被蒙住，什么也看不见，对身边的感觉更极为敏感，只是王一丹从身边离开带走一阵小风，都让肖战敏感到汗毛竖起。<br/>王一博把长鞭放在一边，伸手要拿起一个被辣椒水浸泡过的短鞭，却被王一丹按住了手，王一丹对王一博摇了摇头，王一博拉着嘴，最终又拿起了一条同样被盐水泡过的短鞭。<br/>王一博把短鞭对折，拿鞭子勾起肖战的下巴， “害怕吗？”<br/>肖战没有回答，但全身发抖说明了一切。<br/>“呵，不回答？”一鞭子抽到了肖战一侧的乳尖上…<br/>“唔啊……啊…嘶…”肖战痛的弯下身子，却被王一博拽着头发拉起来。<br/>“没得到允许叫出了声？”…啪，又一鞭子打在了肖战的下腹上…<br/>“唔……”肖战强忍着不发出声音。</p><p>“哥，让他叫吧～声音不香吗？”王一丹随手拿起一桶画笔，拉着肖战的手让他触摸着他最熟悉的东西…<br/>“小战战，从资料上看，你是学设计的，这些画笔应该很熟悉吧～”<br/>肖战不知道王一丹要干什么，点了点头。<br/>王一博一脚踩到肖战背上，把他上身压在地上…<br/>“唔……”突然失重，吓了肖战一跳…<br/>突然一鞭子重重打到肖战屁股上，“屁股往上撅好了。”</p><p>…… ……</p><p>“啊哈……啊～……”<br/>肖战被王一博踩着背，崛起屁股，脖子被鞭子勒住，向上台，因为淫叫，嘴角划落出一丝丝口水银丝…<br/>“丹丹要打赌吗？”<br/>“我赌9根，输了的看对方艹他。”王一丹一边往肖战后穴里捅着画笔，一边饶有兴趣的看着王一博。<br/>王一博把勒住肖战脖子的鞭子用力往上提了提， 盯着肖战微眯着的眼睛， “12根他全部吃的下。”</p><p>…………</p><p>卜滋…卜滋…<br/>后穴里的笔一边被抽插着，一边又会加进新的一根进入…<br/>“呜呜…啊～嗯啊…”肖战得自己后穴就像一个淫洞，把塞进后穴的笔完全夹住…<br/>“不是吧，吃进9根了还能塞……”王一丹撅着嘴，委屈的抬头看着王一博，王一博露出了小括弧，力气不大的拍了拍肖战的脸蛋， “真乖。”</p><p>输了赌注，王一丹心里极其不爽，手上的力气也增大了不少……<br/>“啊啊… 痛……啊～ 不…喔喔～～”  <br/>2支笔的笔尖戳到了后穴里的凸起部位，其余9根就像触手一样在旁边摩擦，轻刮着肠壁…肖战穴口被撑的疼痛，穴里又舒服的流水…<br/>“真是淫娃。”王一丹拿起最后一支画笔， “小战战，最后一根了，加紧哟～”</p><p>虽然今天只能看着哥哥艹肖战，心里很不爽，但王一丹想明天全部要回来，所以并不想太过于粗暴弄伤肖战，缓缓的把最后一根往里推进…<br/>“别……不……呀～不可以……啊啊…～”<br/>“流了那么多浪水出来，什么不可以。”王一丹松开手，看着肖战的后穴夹着12根画笔，后穴自己收缩着，笔跟着小幅度动着…</p><p>王一丹现在只觉得自己精虫上脑，从后面走到肖战眼前， “小战战张开嘴，看我打飞机吧。”<br/>王一博则转动着肖战脖子上的鞭子，放下踩肖战后背的脚，站到后面来，“今晚你是我的，舌头绝对不能碰到丹丹的肉棒哟。”</p><p>肖战看见王一丹脱下一半裤子，露出肉棒，慢慢的张开了嘴巴……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>